In an era of constant connectivity, an inability to efficiently create and maintain backups of important data can be a severe liability. Computing devices are prone to a wide variety of both temporary and fatal errors, and even temporary losses of data or services may be devastating to enterprises. The ability to quickly recover systems from a backup is crucial to enterprises that wish to maintain consistent services. Also important is the ability to quickly create and copy backups. A backup that requires substantial time to create is less likely to be frequently updated, leading to potential data losses if a failure occurs between backups, while a backup that is not replicated may itself be lost. More efficient backup replication may lead to a larger number of current copies of an organization's data, decreasing the chances that key data will be lost.
Traditional systems for replicating backups may retrieve data from a large number of locations within a data storage system. Such systems may retrieve the data without accounting for locality, leading to inefficiencies as data containers are opened and closed multiple times. Many file systems may feature prefetching abilities, which may only be effective when accessing data segments from a disk in sequential order. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for retrieving data.